1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical testing device, and more particularly to a probe module.
2. Description of Related Art
Probe card is the commonest device to test the electrical connection of the electronic. The conventional probe card is electrically connected to a device under test (DUT) and a tester respectively to transmit electrical signals therebetween.
However, the probes might shift for a distance when they are in touch with the pads on the DUTs for many times. The shift of the probes makes an error in positioning the probes, and changes the characters of the electrical signals as well, which causes a false or incorrect detection.
Therefore, to avoid the shift of the probes is an important issue in the electrical test field.